Kim's Road to Confession
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: This is simply a record of Kim's thoughts during the couse of Season One concerning Shego.


My Mission Log

Kim Possible here, I'm recording this logbook after my mom made me visit a psychiatrist weekly with all the stress I have to deal with. The doctor suggested I keep a record of my encounters with Shego. I have no idea why the shrink had me focus on Shego, but it's no big.

Entry One

I guess I should start at the beginning. I saw Shego the first time on a security camera from a client who was working on blueprints for a robot tick. (Why people build things like that is something I will never understand.) Long story short, after I got sent to detention indirectly because of Ron by Mr. Barkin, I noticed I had an unwanted tag along on my nose. As it turns out, Drakken "enhanced" the tick by loading it with explosive. (Again, why?) Of course, that called Shego into the picture because Drakken can't even open a pickle jar on his own.

Now, I get to the majorly weird part. As we fought, I got a sense of beauty in our deadly ballet. It seemed I was too fast for her. I knew that was not the case, but it still looked damn good to Drakken apparently because he didn't reprimand Shego. After the whole ordeal, I had an odd realization: I wanted to fight HER again.

Entry Two

Strange things happened today, I lost my mind for a tall handsome guy, but every time I gushed over him, my field of view would turn plasma green. What's the sitch with that?!

Entry Three

Today, I saw and fought Shego again in a cheese mountain. (God, my life is weird!) Shego was snarky as ever, but there was something of note. Shego still didn't fight me to her fullest yet again. I'm starting to wonder if this is just an act, and Shego is hiding something important.

Entry Four

Ron and I switched bodies because of Drakken's latest scheme. Ron has it rougher than I do! That's not the reason I'm writing this entry though. The male body I was in (Ron's) had an interesting and slightly disturbing reaction to fighting Shego. To keep the embarrassment down, I'll just say walking became a bit awkward after the fight, and I was very happy to get back in my own body. I asked Mom about it that night, and the woman blushed red in response and simply said, "You like fighting Shego."

Entry Five

Being stuck in a mind-controlled state while your rival undresses you is totally wrong on so many levels! Add to that the fact that there seemed to be traces of enjoyment in Shego's face as she did that and a sweet scent from her while she changed me into one of her catsuits, and I think it's safe to conclude that Shego on some level has a crush on me. If that's true, then, some of her behavior begins to make sense. Holding back, the nicknames (Now that I think about it, they sound more like pet names in this new context.), the contempt she holds toward men who hit on her; it all makes sense. I guess the big question is: Do I feel the same?

Entry Six

The weirdness continues. Monique called me tonight, and I wound up stretching myself too much and lying to everyone to try and make everyone happy. Anyway, it blew up into this huge mess with Duff, Drakken, and Shego mixed in, too. Shego expressed disappointment in me lying. I figured someone as proud of being evil as much as she is would applaud such actions. Again, I find myself facing a question. Is Shego just acting the part of the villain? If so, why?

On a more personal note, I have been giving a lot of thought to my own behavior since I asked myself that question in my last entry. I think I'm lying to myself and forcing myself to go after Josh Mankey because I don't want to face the truth. Shego has burned a mark into my heart.

Post Entry

I've been opening up to Shego's banter more as a subtle way of saying I'm interested. After obtaining Hego's Glow of super strength and meeting Shego's family, a picture of Shego is coming into focus. Underneath the fake bravado at Shego's core is a woman who is rebelling. She's rebelling because her bother Hego, who she probably looked up to as a child, rejected her choice in romantic relationships. She cares for her brothers deeply, but the rift between her and Hego is quite the motivator. Shego feels the need to lash out and does so with her working partnership with Dr. Smurf. She's smart enough to know Drakken is evil enough to get under Hego's skin but too incompetent to be any real threat.

Wish me luck tonight! Shego accepted my invitation to a sparring match, and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to catch a kiss from her. My fingers are crossed, and I am so looking forward to it!

End of recording…

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note: This is just plot bunny that attempts to capture Kim's thoughts through Season One Kim and Shego interactions.**

 **Note Two: i said "attempts" because this is by no means an all inclusive season follower.**


End file.
